The Raccoon Family
(Spanish: Los Mapaches) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot Characters Main * Roger Raccoon (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a raccoon who is the father of the family and Rosalinda's husband. * Rosalinda Raccoon (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a raccoon who is the mother of the family and Roger's wife. * Ramon Raccoon (voiced by Jason Griffith (original) and Robbie Daymond (TV specials and The Raccoon Family's Adventures: A Matias Pudu Production)) - a raccoon who is the older son of the family. * Rodney Raccoon (voiced by Drake Bell) - a raccoon who is the middle son of the family. * Rhonda Raccoon (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a raccoon who is the younger sister of the family. * Ratso, Pigeolon and Cocky (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a rat, a pigeon and a roach who frecuently annoy the Raccoons, especially Rosalinda. Recurring * Mr. Bear (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a bear and Rosalinda's short-tempered chief. * Charles Beaver (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a beaver and Roger's best friend. * Fran Moose (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A moose girl who is Ramon's girlfriend. * Tommy Opossum (voiced by Billy West) - An opossum who is athletic. * Hijack Monkey (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A hyperactive monkey who befriends Roger, despite annoying him with his non-sense jokes. * Waldo Lizard (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - A lizard who is a notorious bully to both Roger and his children. * Hugemongous George (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A gorilla who is larger than everyone else. * B0-N3 (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A robot dog. * Marianita Ratoncita (voiced by Cree Summer) - A Mexican-accented mouse girl. * Kyle Hummingbird (voiced by Devon Werkheiser) - A blue hummingbird who is nice. * Sandy Ladybug (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A yellow ladybug who is friendly. * Canto and Sly (voiced by Bill Faggerbake and Cam Clarke, respectively) - A comical caterpillar and seal who are best friends. * Jukebox Cat (voiced by Drake Bell) - A music-loving cat. * Billy (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A pillbug. * The Sound Effects Fox (voiced by Frank Welker) - An fox who can talk with sounds. * Principal Hudson Ram (voiced by Paul Rugg) - A ram who is the principal of the school where Rhonda studies. * Officer Simon Shephard (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - A police officer german shepherd who frecuently arrests either Roger or Rosalinda. * The Thief Weasel (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A weasel who is a theif. Filmography 2011 *''Triple Pest Trouble'' - TBD *''Dance Wrestlers'' - TBD *''Roger and the Wand'' - When Roger believes a toy wand in a cereal box is genuine, his family must make his various wishes come true. *''Last-Minute Gift Panic'' - After forgeting to buying a birthday gift for Rosalinda, Roger sends Ramon, Rodney and Rhonda to buying a last-minute gift, but they become unwitting accomplices in a stick-up at a gas station. *''My Sons' Secret'' - When Roger discovers that Ramion and Rodney are hiding a terrible secret that is about him, he vows to do whatever it takes to find out what it is. *''Liar Rhonda?'' - A hippie panda teaches Rhonda various ways of becoming more honest after her teacher thinks she was lying. * * 2012 2013 2014 2015 * Rhonda's New Dress - When her clothes are shrunk in the washing machine by Roger, Rhonda is forced to wear Rosalinda's wedding dress to school. Soon, Rodney thinks that Rhonda in the dress is another girl. * The End of the World - Roger, thinking that the world will end in 24 hours, decides to make the most out of his remaining time with his family. * My Wife, Lazy? - Tired of having Roger sleeping everyday, Rosalinda challenges him to a laziness competition, with the loser having to do the winner's chores. * Ghost Trouble - When a ghost of a dead woodpecker possesses Rodney's body in order to eat, Ramon and Rhonda must to save him. * Karate Ridiculing - Ramon and Rodney are ridiculed for their martial arts costumes, and Rosalinda tries to convince them to take them off. * Rhonda the Idiot - Rhonda tries to "dumb down" in order to have fun with her brothers and father. Roger, feeling left out, sets up a race in order to win his sons back. * Genius Troubles - With Rodney taken to an institute for geniuses, Roger, Rosalinda, Ramon and Rhonda try to become smart in order to join him. * A "Perfect" Family - Principal Ram assumes that Rhonda finds her family dysfunctional after seeing a picture drawn by her, so he begins to meddle in their family life. * A Raccoon and a Rat - Roger and Rosalinda hire Arthur Stickrat (from Agent Blue Cat) as Rhonda's babysitter, while they are at a school meeting * Dumb Tracy - A parody of Dick Tracy comics with Roger as a idiotic version of the titular character. * The Most Unprofessional Spies - A parody of spy films with the Raccoons as a family of secret agents trying to acomplice a mission. * I Need More Time with My Children - 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Cartoon Network's The Amazing World of Gumball, but with several bits from Xilam's Oggy and the Cockroaches.